kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Kururu
| voiced by = , | wordplay = 966 | alias = "Kululu" | age = 24 | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} , or Kululu, is the of the Keroro Platoon in the series Keroro Gunso. Kururu's name has been romanized as 'Kululu' in the English manga as of the eleventh volume. Furthermore, all of the books previous to this have been republished with the name replacement. (In the manga Kururu stated that Kululu is him tend to sell very poorly on Keron, being moved to tears or smiling during any events, though at the same time he. ;Baby After turning himself into a baby using his age-altering gun which broke soon after, Kururu was seemingly stuck in this infantile state. This caused much trouble for everyone, the Hinatas take care of him while the platoon look for blueprints. However, when a very affectionate Angol Mois puts him up against the terrifying idea of being raised by someone as pure and innocent as her, he quickly fixed the gun, apparently retaining his genius even as a baby, and turned back to normal. ;Old Lady Kururu disguises himself as a little old lady as a diversion for Fuyuki and Momoka's teacher. The teacher has to carry Kururu on his back. ;Pekopon suit Keroro gives the Keroro Platoon an order to find the wanted criminal #303, Kururu dresses up as cop wearing a brown hat and matching trenchcoat. ;Frankenstein Kururu dons this attire in order to attend a Halloween party in the 133rd episode of the anime. ;Dragon Kururu During the fourth movie, Shion captured Kururu and turned him into a dragon. In this form, he is a yellow dragon with metallic blue wings. He loses the glasses in this form, revealing yellow green eyes. On his chest is a warped spiral symbol, and his headset has cords protruding from them, allowing him to utilize electrokinesis. ;Yussha Kururu's human form in epidoe 320. But as of episode 356-A "Keroro platoon, real Dragon Warriors" his eyes were shown to be a yellow green though the whole episode again, with the back side of his wings being yellow with his body. ;Aki Hinata Kururu seems to be in "love" with Aki. No doubt its due to her stature and body. He has been caught watching her more then 7 times such as when he first came to the show. The platoon also tries to use her to make him "love struck" to distract him from his one day as leader. He also created a scale giant robot of her and says a lot of things referencing that he likes her. Trivia *Kururu also has a habit of eating watermelon very quickly and loudly. *When Kururu is dizzy, the spirals on his glasses swirl round and round. *Kururu is considered a suspect when Keroro does not know what really happened *Kururu has taken off his glasses in episode 313 part b, but he was turned around *Kururu has cried very few times. He once cried in episode 313-b after seeing his mother or in the episode 139-b when as infected with the Lavie virus. *Kururu loves to fool people with fake stories. For example, in the episode 170-a, he told Keroro the seventh wonder of the Kishou Academy, but Fuyuki had said that who knows the seventh wonder, something horrible would happen Kururu said nothing had happened. *He is a DJ *One of Kururu's eyes are shown once in the manga but they are closed like puckered up lips Gallery Kururu Epic.jpg 6Kururu.jpg tumblr_m1s0jiIVqA1qix6r8.jpg Manga-Vol-3-Kururu-sgt-frog-keroro-gunso-6564349-600-577.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie2.jpg KeroroGunsoMovie27.jpg tumblr_lugyeqXzUw1qb0cxyo4_250.png KururuWallpaper.png tumblr_m5iyaaejJO1qix6r8.jpg tumblr_m55utaCM251qix6r8.jpg Humankururu.gif|Click to see it move. Kururu_eating.gif Category:Keronians Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Anime series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Characters Category:Redirect from Japanese name Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Platoon family Category:Kururu Category:Keroro land Category:Frog